Escape
by Vema
Summary: Reylo. Kylo Ren and Rey are stranded in a disabled escape pod together and heat develops. This is cheesier than I meant it to be... Apologies. WARNINGS Spoilers for TFA, Possible Incest, and smut.
1. Chapter 1

Escape

.

.*o0o*.

.

This is my first Reylo fanfiction, and frankly, it's terrible. Still, I hope someone enjoys it, LOL. Please leave a review, no matter how you feel about it. SPOILERS go without saying, but still... Have a good read, my lovelies!

.

.*o0o*.

.

Rey huddled in the corner of the little escape pod, her holding her legs and resting her chin on her knees. She was shivering; the heating in the pod had gone out with the engines. She spread the linen of her clothes as far around her body as she could before chancing a glance at the other occupant.

Kylo Ren's dark head was bowed over his crossed legs, his helmet setting to the side. His arms were folded, and she could tell he was cold as well from the way he hunched forward, his bangs hiding much of his face. Looking at her adversary, Rey's mind was a whirl of frustration, anger, fear, and- something she didn't want to acknowledge, not yet, but it's presence tickled her, a clench in her belly that she felt whenever she looked at him.

 _What was I thinking?_ As the thought crossed her mind, she saw Ren's dark head twitch slightly, his hands fisting, and held her limbs even tighter against her,trying to keep her thoughts to herself. She had spied his ship on the way back to the Resistance's base; not the huge war ship she'd heard of, but the smaller personal vessel, manned by Ren and a few troopers at best. Flying through hyperspace, Rey had managed to land her X-Wing inside their open docking hold as they let out a TIE fighter. She was armed with her lightsaber and out into the hold before any of them could react, and then he was before her, tall, and dark, and dangerous...

She saw him twitch again, a little rush of aggravation from him as he felt her recalling the circumstances through the Force, and then a confused query from him, asking why she had described him that way She didn't answer, closing the barriers around her mind.

They had flown around each other in a graceful cascade, saber's crackling together until he had hit something critical to the ships functioning. Gas had exploded into the hold, and they had both stopped fighting, halted by the change in circumstance. Rey had thought to head back to her X-Wing, but Kylo Ren had grabbed her arm and moved them into a nearby escape pod only feet away.

The explosion had left the pod engine-less and dead in to the sky, and the two of them were trapped helplessly together in the cold. She supposed they were lucky the oxygen generators were still functioning. She was irrationally annoyed, blaming him for their predicament despite the fact that he had saved her. If she had gotten to her ship, she wouldn't have made it out.

She owed her life to Kylo Ren.

Rey suddenly stood, anger at herself and him overriding the dangerous cold of their sanctuary. "This is all your fault," she flung at him, verbally and through their strange connection.

"My fault?" he asked, looking up for the first time. She felt him bristling at her words.

"If you hadn't hit that pipe, we'd be safe on your ship now!" She bit her tongue; that made no sense.

To her surprise, he stood and came toward her, full of rage, and she was momentarily afraid. "Me? None of this would have happened if you hadn't boarded my ship!" He stopped as he shoved her up against he wall, lowering his head to stare directly into her eyes. "And you are certainly not safe with me, little scavenger."

She met his fathomless gaze as her heart pounded; he must be able to hear it, she thought; it was so loud and he was so close to her. Her fear turned shifted to anticipation as she saw his gaze drop to her mouth.

She had only a moments warning of what he planned. His lips crashed into hers as she yelped, and for a second instinct took over. She opened herself to him with a gasp, reveling in the feeling until they both pulled apart. She looked into his eyes, her own mirroring his confused horror and dilated pupils.

The air around them was electric; she should push him away, she should warn him that anything physical like _this_ was forbidden. He should _know._ A sharp crack echoed in the pod as her hand connected with his cheek, and he completely ignored it, his pale skin turning red from the impact. "How dare you?" she whispered, her voice trembling.

Then she lunged forward and took his lips again; a completely different type of battle had begun.

Teeth and tongue both clashed and burned, and she pulled him closer without a thought to what this could mean between them. They were both intense, but Kylo seemed unsure and out of his element, his hands everywhere but where she wanted them. _Touch me_ , pushed into his mind, and she hissed as he gently cupped her breast and brushed his thumb over her nipple. "Harder," she encouraged, and his mouth fell to her neck, lips sucking at the tendon there as she whimpered.

"Rey," he breathed against her skin, a little like pleading.

Very quickly her goals changed, from survival to something more, and both their hands scrabbled at each other's clothing. Kylo had pulled down her linen trousers more swiftly than she could deal with his thick layers of black, and she kicked them away. Fingers pushed into her slippery folds, playing in the wetness already gathered there. He seemed astonished. He caught her eyes and she felt his consciousness prodding her barriers again. This time, she let him in, feeling his surprise that she wanted him this way.

"It's unexpected for me too," she told him in a hushed voice. She hesitated, then pushed forward the image of something she had fantasized about, but never experienced; her most recent imaginings included a mop of dark, soft hair nestled between her thighs. He dropped to his knees and held her gaze as he moved forward, listening to her breath hitching.

Rey trembled with anticipation, and the first stroke of his tongue on her quim left her speechless as she slumped against the cold metal hull. She fought the urge to spread her legs and collapse, instead threading her hands in his black hair and watching his head move. The sight left her trembling, as surely his talented tongue was affecting her. Two of his long fingers slipped inside her and curled, and she felt desperate and wanted and needed and... _"Ben..."_

With a hiss, he pulled back and glared, wincing as her grip on his hair stung his scalp. "Don't call me that," he growled, standing. "Ben is dead."

Rey twisted harder on his hair, and he took it, moving slightly to accommodate the pressure. "You _are_ Ben," she stated clearly, coming forward and pushing them both away from the wall. She used her grip on his hair to make him stand. "You are as much Ben as you are Kylo Ren."

"No," he objected, but she pushed him into the pilot's chair, straddling his legs.

Taking the time to kiss his lips and taste herself there, she wrestled with his robes, finally pulling back enough to free his manhood. She stared for a moment; he was pale and thick, with an upward curve she thought would be pleasant inside her. A little clear drop seeped out of the blushing head and she picked it up on her forefinger and tasted it. "Ben," she said again with a little smirk, the saltiness welcome on her tongue.

"Stop saying that!" he groaned, eyes glazing as she positioned herself over him.

His dark gaze was intoxicating; she held it happily as she sank down on his hard length, welcoming the stretching sensation. "Ben," she answered again, forestalling his objection with a forceful thrust of her hips.

Kylo gasped and bucked up into her, hands flying to her hips to hold her steady. "A moment, please," he groaned.

Taking her turn to probe his mind now, she found that he had very few memories of coitus, most of them dim and faded. "How long?" she asked gently, kissing the corner of his mouth and trying to hold off her natural instinct to cajole him.

"Much too long." Still angry about her teasing, leaned forward and bit into her neck, and little harder than he meant. He found she gasped and arched into him instead of retreating, her hips stuttering and twisting as he bit and sucked so hard she knew she would bruise. Gently licking the abused flesh beneath his mouth, Kylo pulled back and examined the lovely purple mark he'd left just below her ear, pleased it would be nearly impossible to hide. He smirked, anticipating her argument with FN2187 when he saw it.

Rey threaded her fingers in his hair again, ignoring his jealousy for a moment. "Fuck me," she ordered breathlessly, and together they began to move. She hooked her legs on the back of the chair and pushed onto him as he thrust up, his hands on her hips increasing the speed and pressure.

Licking his fingers, Ren moved one hand down between the two of them to press inside her folds again, increasing the pressure on her hidden bud. She gasped, arching back, and he nuzzled her breasts through the thin linen that still covered them. "You're going to come first," he practically plead, speeding the flicking motion of his fingers. "You're going to.. Please..."

It was endearing; as much as she hated this man, she felt something for him, too; for the boy he used to be and the man she hoped he could be again. Something deep and terrifying. How could she deny him when he was asking so sweetly? Her whole body tightened, shook, and released as she groaned, internal muscles fluttering around the intrusion of his shaft. His arm wrapped around her to keep her from falling back. Letting the waves of ecstasy move over and through her, she collapsed against him boneless with pleasure. "Oh, Ben," she cooed, and for the first time he didn't correct her.

He'd been more aware of her orgasm through their intense Force connection than he had been of any other partners, and he had barely held on. Now that he was sure she wouldn't arch back and fall, he took her hips and pulled her rhythmically against him as he pushed into her, his breathing more and more ragged. She came back to herself enough to lick his lips and kiss him encouragingly. "Yes, yes," she whispered, kissing the drop of sweat from his cheek. "You can come now."

As soon as the words had left her, his hips were stuttering, his shaft tightening and pulsing into her. He bit her shoulder hard as she pulled at his hair again, and he wailed into her skin like an animal in pain. She was there with him. She was there in a way no woman had ever been. Kylo Ren was overwhelmed and humbled as his heart thumped in his chest, as they held each other.

Rey shivered once from cold instead of excitement, and he had encircled them in his cloak within moments, holding this shining beacon of the Light against him. They kissed and stroked as she huddled inside the thick cloth, and he felt whole in a way he hadn't since... since he could remember. This strong desert woman who didn't shy away from him, didn't flee his totality, had fulfilled him in a way he never had been. He felt the pull towards the Light greater than ever, felt that he could turn from the darkness and stay with her, be with her forever...

 _"Escape pod, what's your status?"_

The loud words from the speaker on the control panel broke the spell. It was clear that this was an Imperial ship signaling them, and if they didn't respond, they would either be left to die or pulled aboard anyway. Kylo felt Rey tense in his grip, her arms holding him tighter. Her thoughts flowed into him like water - _Don't leave me, don't go back, the resistance will find us, stay... stay.. stay... stay..._

Rey was willing to risk her life to keep him with her, but he would never risk that, not now. His hand moved to the panel and hit a button. "This is Kylo Ren. We have limited power and no heat, and the engines are dead."

She immediately released her hold on him and found her linen pants, sliding them on before standing as far from him as she could and crossing her arms.

" _Understood, sir. We will retrieve your pod momentarily."_

Kylo stood and adjusted his clothing, moving towards Rey with an innocent, searching gaze. "Rey, listen to me-"

"I should have known," she hissed, turning half away from him and shivering in the cold.

He attempted to bring her toward him so he could keep her warm. "That's the _Shadow._ "

"Glad to know the name of the ship I'll be taken prisoner on," she spat, pulling away from him.

Kylo grabbed her arms and turned her toward him. "I know that ship, I helped to design it. Look into my mind, Rey. It's open. Look inside me and see that I have not abandoned you."

Eyes narrowed, Rey did as he asked, and was hit with a rush of images.

 _She was led away to a cell, but then the door opened and he was there._

 _They ran hand in hand._

 _They took a TIE Fighter, she the pilot, he the gunner._

 _The new Resistance Base..._

Rey pulled out of the connection and watched his face, desperately wishing that what she had seen was the truth. "You know where the base is?"

"You will have to trust me."

"How?"

There was a loud clank as the ship docked, and both of them almost lost their footing. Kylo kissed her suddenly and desperately, and she tried to accept the truth as it poured over and and into her. "Please. Trust me."

They had pulled apart before the door opened, and four Storm Troopers poured into the space, gathering her up and pushing her forward. She spared him a worried glance, but went forward. She had no choice.

Kylo Ren watched the only beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life taken away, and vowed he would rescue her. After they had all left, he went to one knee, holding his lightsaber out on his palms. "Give me strength, grandfather," he whispered, "to save the woman I love, to succeed where you failed."

.

.*o0o*.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

.

.*o0o*.

.

Well, after much demand, I did make this multichapter. I'm going straight to hell, because this is not that great, and it's cheesy as hell. It's even worse than the first chapter.

QUICK QUESTION: The reviews for my story aren't showing on here. Does anyone know of an issue that might be causing it?

Now, it's my tradition to respond to all my reviewers. This is going to take a while, but stick with me. **Jeneral2885** , you have received the amazing honor of being the first reviewer! Thank you, I appreciate it! **Blackpen Enaru,** you clearly know what I was going for! Smutty, angsty loveliness! And your hopes are realized, since I'm continuing this. **Nami Swannn** , thank you so much! **Yugioh13,** THANK YOU SO MUCH! I tried to, although I'm sure things will be getting AU from here. I think Ben Solo just needs someone to make him feel worthy and wanted. I'll try to make Rey that person here. F **alcon,** I believe any fic is a REAL fic, but yes, I'm continuing it from popular demand! **Stefany Sunfold** , bless you, that's exactly why I wrote it. I needed her to sex the evil out of him. ;) JK, I seriously see them as two halves of a whole. Come on, Disney, get this going! **Tragically Humorous,** first off, I love your pen name. I know, that last bit was harsh, but as you said, it's accurate. Thank for taking the time to read and review! **Angel of Darkness Forever,** I'm glad you think so! Hopefully this becomes what you wanted. **bluejustice13,** thank you bunches! I'm glad you liked it! **perilxxx,** I'm really glad you thought it was BEAUTIFUL. I'm so FLATTERED. *blush* Thank you! **EvilNekoEye,** You and I clearly think alike! I hope you like this less smutty chapter too. **OMG (Guest)** , yours is my favorite review so far. It's very immediate and emotional, and I just adore it. I am not worthy! You're more than welcome, my dear. **Aesalys** has been granted permission to translate my fanfiction as long as I am credited! **marza** , thanks! **petite-plume-sage** , thank you so much! I hope to read more myself, I love me some Reylo. **delahwly** , bless you, that is how I feel whenever I think about Kylo Ren and Rey. Be still my heart! **Queerios,** you called it! :) **everlastingtrueromace** , thank you so much! It is MOSTLY smut, but this chapter is more plot... I hope you enjoy it too.

Okay, now, if I missed anyone, I apologize. It's harder when it's not lined up and easy on the website like normal, but I did my best. LOVE AND HUGS to all my reviewers! You are all appreciated more than you know!

Now this is mostly plot, and fairly short, but there will be smut next chapter. Read on, my dears!

.

.*o0o*.

.

This would be a test. Kylo Ren hadn't attempted to block this much of himself from the Supreme Leader ever before, but he hoped distance, and the simple fact that he hadn't alerted anyone of Rey's capture that wasn't already on this ship, would be on his side.

The first step had been to explain why they had been in the escape pod, and the easiest has been the truth. He had been swift in taking command of the small vessel after that with the order that he would interrogate her before reporting in. He had also retrieved the lightsaber the storm troopers had taken from her.

The hardest part was taking his time, especially when he could feel Rey's annoyance quickly turning to anxiety from another part of the ship. He wanted to rush to the detention area and take her away immediately, but he needed to act as though they had all the time in the world.

 _You are both fine. Stay calm,_ he said to himself.

Striding languidly, he moved back to the hangar and examined it, deciding which Fighter they would take. With a tiny thought, he unhooked the anchor from the side, unhooking the next as well, a back up. He would leave as little as possible to chance. Then, finally, he was able to move in the direction he wished, towards the object of his most fervent desire.

The guard stiffened visibly as Kylo Ren approached. "D3-R58. Open the door and leave," he ordered, "I want to be alone with the scavenger."

"Y-yes, Sir." The white-armored man unlatched the lock, hesitated, and moved away.

 _Good, let him be afraid,_ Kylo thought, caring for nothing but being alone with his soulmate. Striding into the room, Kylo slammed the door closed with a thought, eager eyes drinking in the sight of Rey after he'd removed his helmet. She was strapped down again, but she freed herself immediately after the door was closed. As she stood, he pulled her to him.

In the beginning, he had been challenged by her fortitude, by the purity he felt in her. She made him feel stronger, now that their dynamic had changed, the strangely familiar energy in her bleeding into him. He felt he needed to protect such purity at all costs. He held her to him, feeling his insides unwinding just from the feel of her in his arms, as though as long as they were together everything would be okay.

As Rey sensed Kylo's thoughts, she sent him a gentle agreement. "It's all right," she whispered, kissing his neck gently. "It will be over soon, and we will never again be parted."

"We should wait," he said quietly into her hair. "Until they have time to believe I've tortured you." He stiffened with the words, squeezing her closer before releasing her. Falling to his knees, Kylo Ren pressed his face into her stomach, his eyes tightly shut.

Rey stroked his hair. "It's not real," she reminded him gently. "You never really hurt me, even before..." She paused, considering. "Maybe you never really meant to," she suggested slowly.

Kylo couldn't argue. They stayed locked together for a few moments, until he stood, composing himself. "When we leave, we will need to take the TIE Fighter that is closest to the door on the left side. If that one is a problem, the next will suffice. You'll take the gunner position, and I-"

"I will do no such thing!" she hissed. "I will be the pilot, and _you_ will be taking the gunner position!"

"Have you ever even flown one?" he retorted.

"I have plenty of experience with flying, thank you."

Though her words were calm, he felt her annoyance and aggravation through their strange connection, along with an involuntary admission that she had indeed never piloted a TIE fighter. "I thought as much. I know the controls better than you would," he insisted.

Rey pursed her lips. "You haven't flown one either!"

"Rey, we don't have time to argue," he begged, his voice weary. Every moment his thoughts turned to what terrible things might to, to the horror of losing her forever.

"You are absolutely right. That's why I'm piloting that craft."

Kylo's chocolate gaze drilled into hers, and the brown-green hazel reminded him of the forest where they had first met. He remembered how she had never given in, despite how terribly frightened she must have been to meet the monster she had heard about. That thought gave him pause; he absolutely a monster, just as she'd said. The horrible things he had done... all the blood on his hands... his father...his _father_...

The sharp bolt of remorse and shame stabbed into her, a red hot poker in her mind, and she stumbled. "Not now, Ben," she said, reaching up to cup his cheeks.

"Stop calling me Ben," he shouted, causing her to blink and jerk away for a moment.

"You don't have to let anyone else, but _I'm_ not using 'Kylo Ren'," she said, calm but firm. "Now pull yourself together so we can get out of here."

Clinging to her soothing presence, he kissed her forehead and replaced his mask. "You'll need to put these on," he said, his voice distorted now as he held out a set of restraints. " We'll make them loose so you can slip them off when we get inside the ship." Rey held out her wrists, and he attached the metal to her. "You'll need to walk in front of me. I'll hold your arm to direct you."

"Let's just do this," she said, "I want it to be over with."

The whole affair was mostly uneventful. Two soldiers began shouting and shooting at them when they realized he was helping Rey into a ship, but Kylo Ren had used the Force to fling them across the hangar before they alerted anyone else, and then they were free.

He and Rey quickly made their way to a nearby world and abandoned the fighter in the wilderness. Kylo left his helmet behind, and once they were in town, they used the credits he had smuggled with him to purchase new clothes and transport on a ship leaving immediately for another planet. The thought was that the further they went, the more ships they took, the harder they would be to find.

Countless times, they leaned on each other for comfort in the dark hours in space, clutching at each other as they tried to ignore the other creatures around them. They both had an air of desperation that was hard to miss, but none of their fellow passengers mentioned it. Moving from craft to craft to craft, they zigzagged their way across the universe, more than desperate to stay together and away from the First Order.

Nearly two days later, having only rested in their seats during transport and feeling weary and dirty and done, they stopped on Kamino. Having not been a main target of the First Order's attack on the Republic, it was still running fairly well. The populace did seem subdued, though having never been here before, Rey couldn't be sure if this was correct or just her impression. Kylo took her hand and lead her through town; they looked like any other travel-weary couple in that moment, searching for a bed for the night.

"This was where the Galactic Empire got the technology to make their clone army," he said quietly, "But that was before my grandfather came to power."

"Luke told me about your grandfather," she said quietly, and his step faltered. "Didn't he ever speak with you about him?"

"No." It was flat, hurting. "He believed it would hinder my progress, that I was too obsessed. Everything I ever learned of him has been from the Supreme Leader."

Rey squeezed his hand gently. "I didn't know that." Her voice was soft and accepting. "I'm so sorry, Ben."

"I... I suppose I shouldn't be referring to him as the Supreme Leader anymore..."

It was a clumsy attempt to shift the subject away from Darth Vader, from the pain he felt when he thought of his family, but Rey let him do it. "Yes, it probably won't go over well when we reach the Resistance," she agreed. After that, he was silent.

Kylo found them accommodations, and Rey was completely dazzled by the hotel; she had never seen one before, not like this. It was _clean_ and sparkling, filled with sparkling decorations, cushy chairs, and there was even a small bar in the corner where a Yarkoran bartender served drinks. She felt overwhelmed by all the decadence, but followed him in a daze to their room.

It was small, but clean, with a modern looking bed and a little restroom to the side. Rey collapsed immediately on to the bed with a rush of relief. Visions danced in her head of them spending a quiet, intimate night in this place without having to worry about freezing or being interrupted...

An ominous stillness surrounded her, an absence in her mind of his presence. "Ben?" she asked, leaning up. From her place in he bed, she saw him lock himself in the bathroom before anguish exploded in her head, and they both cried.

.

To Be Continued

.


End file.
